


Best Time of the Month

by Onetruesikorsky



Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Plug, Blow Jobs, Bottom Tony Stark, Capwolf, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Knotting, M/M, Top Steve Rogers, Werewolf Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 06:42:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15724059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onetruesikorsky/pseuds/Onetruesikorsky
Summary: Written for the SteveTony Kink Meme Round 14.Original prompt was: There are some really great capwolf fics out there, but can someone give me Tony getting down and dirty with Capwolf? Knotting not optional.So, yeah.  This is Tony happily getting down and dirty with Capwolf.  And knotting.





	Best Time of the Month

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually my first attempt at writing fic instead of just enjoying all the wonderful stuff already out there. This prompt bit me from the moment I read it, and wouldn't leave my head until it was not only written, but drawn too. 
> 
> Direct link to my tumblr (tastes-like-coconut) and said artwork [Here](https://tastes-like-coconut.tumblr.com/post/177067260736/capwolf-fun-cw-knotting-nsfw)
> 
> Enjoy, and yes, I researched and referenced canine biology for pretty much all of this, and yes, they really can come that much for that long. Cap is entirely aware of himself and definitely not mindless, though. But if that sort of thing isn't your jam, I'd not read this one. :)
> 
> Thank you so much to Sabrecmc and Starspangledspandex on tumblr for beta-reading this and cheering me on to write and post it!

Tony always knows when it’s the full moon at Avengers Academy now. He doesn’t need any tech for it, either. No weather or moon phases app. No JARVIS. No, he just needs to come back to Stark Tower after a long day’s work of fighting off Mephisto or Ultron or AIM goons, sweaty from the suit and a little banged up and eager for some fresh cheese… only to find long, brown wiry hairs littering his carpet. The kitchen. The couch. And his bed.

He can’t say he even particularly cared about the moon phases before last Halloween. Now… now, well, he knows them rather intimately. Looks forward to them, even. Why?

Because there’s a werewolf in his bed. A very particular werewolf with a very particular set of colors on his now-shredded uniform, sitting like a big dog with his giant clawed paws rather politely pressing into the bed in front of him. 

But he’s breathing hard, and very studiously staring at Tony, and he most definitely isn’t taking his keen, sharp eyes off him for anything. It’s not hard to see that the entire bottom half of said uniform is pointedly missing.

“That time already, huh?” Tony asks, like he doesn’t know, and all he gets is a huff of air for an answer. Tony feigns nonchalance by working off his repulsor gauntlet and setting it on the counter, but it’s hard for him to really pull it off when his dirtied up black jeans are getting a little tighter already, knowing full well how the night is going to go. He definitely didn’t forget the full moon. It’s pretty much impossible for him to forget at this point.

At first, though, it was a little difficult to wrap his mind around. 

It was hard enough to accept that Captain America was actually interested in him, way back when. Sure, Tony was all heart eyes over Steve the moment he walked on campus but the thought of him actually returning his little high school crush? That was laughable. Then it turned out that Tony was apparently the only person in the world that was entirely oblivious to the returned feelings, until he was slapped into reality with a soft, chaste kiss in his hot tub.

It was even harder to accept that Captain America wanted to be _with_ him, and to even be _seen_ with him. In public. Together. You know, romantically. Fonduing, even.

But he finally came to grips with all that and it was great. And then…. then the universe decided to throw this curveball at their relationship, just to up the ante a little, because why not?

There’s a sharp exhale of annoyance, and Tony throws up his hands, “Alright, okay, I’m coming. Jeez.”

Peeling off his sport jacket, Tony doesn’t even try to keep himself from staring at the steady length of _red_ that’s making itself known between the werewolf’s legs. He swallows. His pants get tighter.

“At least when you’re like this I always know when you’re excited to see me,” Tony says with a lopsided grin, then peels off his shirt and tosses it on the floor to avoid it getting shredded like Cap’s uniform. The werewolf just rolls his eyes, and points with his muzzle straight down onto the bed.

Sometimes Tony wonders which of them is better at coming when called, but sadly he already knows that answer as he obediently steps out of his pants and boxer briefs and climbs into the bed. 

Cap is on him pretty much immediately and he can’t help but shiver in anticipation when those big, clawed paws are scraping over his nipples and chest and down his belly. The frenzied touches are barely restrained as the claws curl over his waist, completely avoiding the weight of Tony’s cock bobbing against his belly. 

Tony can always tell that Steve is very actively holding himself back for his sake. He could do some serious damage just as his human self – Tony’s seen him tear apart logs with his bare hands and woo boy did that make Tony a little weak in the knees - but as a werewolf he’s nothing but coiled, pure _power_. It never fails to make Tony’s cheeks heat, just knowing that even though Steve is beyond needing it, he’s still with it enough to keep himself in check. Because the full moon not only makes him turn, it also makes him lose some of his inhibitions and without this outlet? Well, let’s just say that Cap is just a bit _testy_ around the full moon when he doesn’t get his Tony Stark fix. 

“That’s wet,” Tony complains when Steve pushes his nose into his neck with shameless forwardness, and he both hears and feels the deep inhalation of being scented and it makes gooseflesh light up and ripple through him. The werewolf in Steve becomes a tad demanding and Tony is used to it enough now that he just goes with the flow, shifting onto his back with a laugh as Steve thoroughly sniffs every inch of his body with enthusiasm. It tickles something fierce, and, more than once, Tony has to push the other’s big head off him just to catch his breath to keep him from laughing too hard. Steve loves to give him this attention first, he knows, and the werewolf pushes his nose into the crease of his groin and inhales, a deep breath of nothing but _Tony_ , and Tony can’t help but yelp when that tongue swipes a line over his lower belly a moment later.

“You’re a big furry tease, you know that,” he says and Cap answers by pushing his head into Tony’s hands, demanding to be scratched behind his ears, which Tony does. There’s an answering growl of pleasure, and Tony very much doesn’t mention how Steve’s left back leg twitches when he scratches at just the right spot, or how his fluffy tail wags happily back and forth. That will just be their little secret.

But Steve obliges him after that, licking gently at the reactor. That makes Tony’s breath catch at the tenderness of the gesture right before his dick is practically swallowed by five inches of werewolf muzzle not two seconds later. There’s a lot of trust built up in that movement, even if Tony’s heartrate spikes for half a second just from all the sharp pointy objects now entirely surrounding his most sensitive appendage. But there’s a thrill to it too, and Tony moans brokenly as that incredibly prehensile and talented tongue cradles his swollen shaft like it’s something precious to be treasured, curling wetly around it all in one stroke.

“Oh, fuck, Steve, yeah,” Tony breathes, his chest heaving as his head falls back into the pillows, desperately trying to keep from jerking up into the heat. Not so much to keep from choking Steve, but to keep from accidentally injuring himself.

Steve works at him with almost a painful level of thoroughness, building Tony up with long stroking licks mixed with quick flashes of tongue under his balls until Tony is whining so loudly that he’s sure the whole campus can hear him despite the reinforced sound-proofed walls in the Tower. 

Just as he’s about to beg Steve to stop so he doesn’t explode right here and now, the werewolf releases him after one final swipe over his weeping slit, then grabs his waist in alarmingly strong clawed paws and flips Tony over with seemingly minimal effort.

Heat coils in Tony’s gut at being manhandled like he’s nothing, leaving him light-headed as he shifts onto his hands and knees. He can’t help but be eager for it, and Steve clearly is just as eager considering he’s shifting to mounting position in no time flat.

There’s the scrape of claws on his hips, and Tony gasps when Cap lathes his wide, wet tongue over his ass like it’s the most delicious thing he’s ever tasted. It stops a moment later, though, and Tony glances over his shoulder just in time to catch Steve _tilting his head_ at his ass, ears perked up so high and forward Tony chokes back a bark of laughter.

“Finally find something back there?” Tony asks, barely keeping himself in check. He wiggles his ass invitingly and Cap’s face is so priceless Tony almost loses some of his boner from how he has to hold back his laughter. But then those claws are carefully reaching for the base of the plug that’s firmly seated inside him, stretching him and keeping him wet and loose and _ready_ , and he has to keep still so he doesn’t accidentally get scratched.

“For me?” Steve manages to scrape out, voice rough and growly and surprised and _pleased_. When he’s like this, Tony knows Cap finds speaking more trouble than it’s worth, resorting instead to grunts and growls and chuffing noises. It’s only after he’s spent himself and expelled some of that pent up energy that he’s more prone to speaking real words, so the fact that he actually managed a few now means Tony really did surprise him.

“All for you, big guy. Just for you - had it in with my suit while flying and everything. Keeping me nice and loooo-oooh,” Tony loses his train of thought with a moan as Steve manages to grip the base and tug it out with a wet popping noise. His hole gapes and mourns the loss, and he feels terribly empty after being filled for hours. There’s a strangled sound that Tony belatedly realizes has come from him as it’s shoved right back in and he can just _tell_ without even having to look that the werewolf’s attention is entirely on the spread of his hole as it re-accepts the intrusion. 

“D-do you like it?” Tony can’t help but ask, voice stuttering as he feels the plug pushing and pulling, and then he absolutely does _not_ squawk when that tongue is suddenly hot and wet against his puckered hole as it’s clenching tightly around the plug that’s pulled out halfway, stretching him wide. The licking is merciless and eager and it leaves Tony a panting, dripping mess in no time at all. Then the plug is gone and replaced with all tongue, and Tony cries out Steve’s name, a plea, a moan, he’s not even sure anymore.

“Mine,” Steve growls out low, and he supposes that’s as good an answer as he’s going to get. 

If Tony wasn’t already on his knees he’d definitely be there now because that impossibly hot breath is washing over his soaked entrance and he _needs it_ just as badly as Steve does and he would bet his entire company and all his suits that Steve is entirely unsheathed at this point, blazing red and ready.

“All yours, babe,” he pants, and there’s a whine from behind him before those claws tighten on his hips and he feels thick, warm fur tickling at his backside. That’s all the warning he gets before the werewolf slides home in one fluid stroke - Captain America’s aim has always been almost inhumanly accurate and here is no exception - that makes Tony physically skid upward on the sheets from the force of it, the air punching out of him with a shout. It’s a lot to take, but he’s saved from being split open by the biological shifts in Steve’s body from the transformation as well as the prep from the plug. He’s thinner this way than when he’s human - that is, until he starts to actually rut.

Tony’s head hangs low as he moans and pants, watching his own cock bob and thicken, dripping pre-come all over the sheets. Steve’s furred thighs smack hard against his ass as he really starts to go to town, his hips pistoning faster than any human’s could hope to move. It feels so damn good, and Tony knows it probably shouldn’t, to be taken by something - some _one_ that’s not even entirely human anymore. He shouldn’t be crying out in pure pleasure as Steve begins to thicken now that he’s inside, ramming into Tony so hard and so lightning fast he’s left seeing stars.

He should maybe be a little more concerned about how much he loves what is essentially a wolf cock breeding him, filling him up to capacity, already so eager to breed that Steve’s squirting hot come everywhere in gushing loads, loud squelching noises making Tony’s cheeks heat from embarrassment at how fucking hot it is for him to hear it. And he should probably be concerned about all the fur, the teeth, and even more about what’s still to come, but it’s Steve, and that makes it more than okay, knowing even if Steve is barely present, he is still in there. 

Tony can feel it in the way those claws hold him down, firm pressure but careful to not scratch despite the roughness. Can feel it in the way there are soft stroking licks of comfort offered to his shoulder blades between the snarls of pleasure. He can feel it in the way that those furred hips shift and curl up under his ass to really drive home the pleasure of such an impossibly thick cock ramming against his prostate hard enough to spring tears to his eyes and singe his nerve endings all the way from his spine to the tips of his toes.

And then, he can feel something else entirely even as Steve is still rutting hard into him. At first it pops in and out of his gaping, loose hole but Steve makes sure to ram it inside deep so his breeding knot continues to swell _inside_ instead of getting caught outside. It happens fast, and it makes the werewolf’s movements stutter as he’s forced into shallower thrusts, still spewing seemingly endless amounts of come inside Tony.

“Oh fuck, oh _fuck_ Steeeeve fuck -” Tony cuts off as he dips his hips and grinds back hard to seat the knot as deeply inside of him as possible, feeling those pulses of hot come fill him up. It’s so overwhelmingly huge that every time they do this he wonders how in the world he doesn’t get split in two. It actually makes his eyes water with the borderline pain and the almost shameful thrill he feels at being able to handle something that is by all accounts something no human should ever be able to take in the first place.

He can feel Steve’s heartbeat thump thumping like a drumbeat through the cock in his ass, in his entire _pelvis_ and every few seconds it pulses and squirts come deeper inside him, making him feel dizzy with it as Steve finally bottoms out and swells to his absolute thickest. Tony squeezes his eyes shut, and all it takes is the slightest shift in the angle for him to shout out expletives as he comes hard, completely untouched on his cock. It pulses and bobs hard against his belly, spurting out all over the sheets. He barely even hears Steve’s answering howl - a literal howl - of pleasure from all the clenching he’s doing.

They are effectively tied, and Tony is left panting with his chest heaving as he fights to stay calm and not bear down on the knot inside him that he’s still never even seen with his own eyes but imagines must be damn near the size of a softball for how it feels lodged inside him.

The first time they’d done this, it was new and exhilarating for them both, and it ended spectacularly badly. Not only was Tony a little understandably nervous about how he’d respond to a wolf in his bed instead of his actual boyfriend, but neither of them were even aware that knotting was a thing in dogs, nevermind a werewolf. So they’d been just getting into the groove of things and feeling good about it when that surprise popped up in his ass and made Tony startle in shock and pain and try to pull away only to find out he physically _couldn’t_ move away without seriously hurting himself. So that left Steve whining in concern and licking Tony’s neck and shoulders while he was stuck on Steve’s cock for over an hour, whimpering as he was filled up with so much come it gushed out of him like a tidal wave when the knot finally subsided enough for Steve to pull out. 

At the very least, Tony found out first hand how caring and gentle a werewolf can really be when they feel absolutely awful for hurting their partner. He’d never been licked or caressed so much in his life as that night, but despite the painful shock of it, he’d ended up sleeping soundly, curled up against the most protective, apologetic pile of fur ever and feeling even more loved for it.

But now, things are better. They both did their research - a lot of browser history has been deleted off the library servers in the past months - and learned very quickly how to turn a painful experience into a pleasurable one for them both. Which is why Tony preemptively added that plug to the roster on this full moon. Steve can’t use his clawed paws to prep him - Tony has to draw the line somewhere - so that leaves it up to him, and that was the fastest route to wild and rough doggie-style sex with the closest approximation to a dog Tony will ever be comfortable admitting. 

Tony sighs contentedly, coming down from the high of his orgasm and settling into a soothing headspace. He lets his upper half sink into the mattress so he can just barely feel the tug of that heavy knot pulling at his hole and Steve shifts accordingly so they can both relax while they’re tied, essentially pulling Tony into his lap. Tony clenches experimentally and gets a surprised huffing snarl from Steve for his efforts and another hot pulse of seed. It makes Tony smile up at his furry boyfriend with a lopsided grin, and Steve bends down enough to give Tony’s cheek a gentle, quick lick that makes Tony’s chest tighten with warmth. They both know the routine well enough now, and that involves them laying like this for a good deal of time. 

Ten minutes pass where they’re both content to simply lie on the bed, both of them making soft noises of pleasure every so often as Steve continues to fill him, the constant stream of come a byproduct of canine biology to essentially ensure a proper breeding to yield pups, not that that will ever be a thing they have to deal with. As if their lives need to get _any_ weirder.

“So full,” Tony groans, shifting his hips to loosen the ache from not moving for so long and Steve obediently lifts and follows wherever he goes so Tony doesn’t accidentally hurt himself. 

“Feels good,” Steve says, his voice rough and strange-sounding as he works through the words slowly and carefully thanks to his elongated muzzle. He sounds pleased, though, and a lot less frenzied.

“I’ve still never even seen it,” Tony hums idly, but the thought of _not_ having that knot inside him is quite frankly wasting a perfectly good opportunity that only comes around once a month. Steve makes a sound of agreement, but it’s obvious he’s not sure what Tony is getting at.

“I want to,” he continues after a moment. He wants to put his hands on it. Really feel the weight of it in his palm. There’s a part of him that really wants to put his mouth on it - they haven’t done that yet. Steve’s always been too worked up and eager to get to the main course, not that Tony’s blaming him. His mouth waters just thinking about it, about how he could make Steve howl from just licking the knot and up the shaft. 

“Can’t like this,” Steve says, sounding rueful.

“I can push,” Tony offers, and he knows it sounds a lot simpler than what it would really be, but he’s never one to step down from a good old challenge.

Steve’s ears flatten and he shakes his big furred head and just says, “Hurt you,” like it’s the most awful thing he’s ever done, and in Steve’s eyes Tony’s pretty sure it is. 

“It’ll feel good this time,” Tony promises, and he reaches over to grab one of Steve’s paws. He presses a kiss to the rough pad of his palm and Steve makes a whining sound in the back of his throat. “I trust you, you know that.”

Steve still looks dubious, but he licks his lips and nose and slowly shifts around, gently grabbing just above Tony’s knee and urging him to bend it up near his chest while he shifts the other to remain straight. Tony obediently follows along - Cap is the strategist here, he’ll know what’s best. Then Steve drags them both over near the edge of the bed so he can get some proper leverage with one of his legs on the ground. He makes a soft rolling sound deep in his throat, signalling that he’s ready.

Tony reaches back and puts his hand over top Steve’s, squeezing once before he takes a deep breath and relaxes his entire lower half. 

There’s pressure, thick and weighty as Steve gently pulls back, actively panting already and Tony grunts, then gasps when he can feel it spread his entrance wide, then wider, then impossibly wide but he doesn’t stop pushing and then -

“Oh!” 

There’s a sharp burn for only a second longer and then suddenly a wet popping noise. And then he can instantly feel all that come pouring out of him and squeezing around Steve’s cock from the built up pressure, and when he dares to look over his shoulder Steve looks positively wrecked in the best possible sense of the word, his gaze so intent on Tony’s gaping and blinking hole, his jaw slack and tongue dropped low and Tony sees he’s _drooling_. 

It’s strangely one of the sexiest things Tony’s ever seen.

“C-come on, Steve,” Tony urges, voice rough and that is all the coaxing the werewolf needs before he’s moving again, his hips rolling experimentally until the knot is flush with Tony’s ass and _oh yes_ , that’s good, that’s _great_ , Tony would very much like more of that.

Steve makes a strangled noise, his claws curling both into Tony’s thigh as well as the mattress, then when there’s no pained noise from Tony he rocks out and back in again. And again, and again, still coming the entire time he does it. Tony’s insides feel like they’re on fire from how sensitive he is after that knot, but he just clutches the sheets and arches his back, eagerly taking it. He can feel the dribbles of come leaking down over his taint and balls on every pull out, and he’s going to have to do some research into soak-resistant mattresses at some point because he’s pretty sure this one is ruined. 

By the time Steve pulls back entirely - his knot still thick and heavy as it bobs between his furred legs and belly, Tony is hard again and practically humping the soaked sheets for some friction. He very clearly surprises the werewolf when he twists around immediately and actually pins _Steve_ to the bed, his beautifully humongous blazing red cock proudly displayed against his much darker brown fur. Tony never knew a werewolf could look so thoroughly debauched but Steve pulls off the look flawlessly, his belly fur soaked with their shared fluids and jaw loose, tongue lolling out of the side of his mouth and pupils blown out to almost black.

“Can’t believe I can take all that,” Tony breathes, and then he’s dropping down between Steve’s thighs and taking that leaking tip into his mouth without even a hint of hesitation and Steve _howls_ like he’s never howled before.

“To-o-ony,” Steve manages, the word garbled and warped and shocked and awed all at the same time, but Tony just takes him deeper, swallowing him down as much as he can, tasting the saltiness of his come and it’s filthy, he knows it, but he can’t seem to stop himself either. He lifts off the shaft, but doesn’t give Steve any reprieve, instead dropping lower to mouth and suckle at that knot he’s so desperately wanted to see and feel with his own hands and lips and oh, he’s most definitely not disappointed. Steve is a whimpering mess beneath him, reduced to a trembling mass of fur and he pants harshly, claws flexing as he fights the desire to grip Tony’s head. Tony just sucks on that knot with his lips, licks wide stripes of fluid off it and generally worships it until he has to grip his own newly-leaking cock and with quick, rough jerks of his wrist, he comes again with a guttural moan. Steve can only whimper as Tony continues to lavish attention on him even through his orgasm, his thighs twitching.

Tony works at Steve’s cock until he can feel the swell of the knot begin to subside, the stream of come lightening until it stops entirely. When the last of it is swallowed down, he releases Steve with a popping sound, licking his lips. 

Steve himself is practically catatonic, and Tony grins.

“I love the full moon.”


End file.
